


Two Beer Queer

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "Am I getting any prettier"<br/>I can't for the life of me remember where this is originally posted tho LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beer Queer

Jack tipped the glass all the way back, foam chasing amber liquid until it was gone. He slammed it hard onto the bar with all the grace of a man whose third sheet blew away in the wind quite some time ago, and let out a belch so moist with brew that it caused the three pretty coeds, already a few bar stools down, to simply vacate the vicinity for a table. Daniel lifted his head from the bar and tried to focus in Jack's general direction.

"So," Jack began. "Am I getting any prettier?"

Daniel dropped his head back down to the bar with a groan. "No. Not this again," he protested. "Why do you always ask _me_ this stuff?"

Jack abruptly sat up straighter. "Yes. This. Again," he said airily. "And _you_ were the one who said there would have to be," he air fingered quotation marks, "'a whole lot of liquor involved' before I'd start to look pretty." He slouched back down and motioned to the bartender for a refill.

"Usually, Jack, the beer goggles are on the eyes of the beholder. And this whole argument begs the question, why the hell do you want to look pretty anyway?" One bleary bloodshot eye peered over his folded arms at Jack, both accusing and inquisitive.

Jack frowned and looked away, fidgeting with his coaster, thinning his lips. The penny dropped. Daniel dropped his face back into his arms and started to shake. A short sobbing sound escaped him before Jack began to look alarmed, glancing around the bar to see that they were unobserved. He hesitantly reached out to touch Daniel's back.

"Uh, Daniel? You ok?"

Daniel dropped his arm to his leg, bracing his drunken self as he rolled onto the other arm to face Jack, tears running down his face, choking with laughter.

"You're pissed because I said it in front of Sam and Janet," he said, laughing helplessly. "You know they don't think any less of you. The wine on PX3-768 was drugged. You had no control over that."

"Well, the Captain Kirk comments didn't help. I didn't even know you watched that sci fi crap!" Jack's angry face was beginning to crack, a wry grin making a run for it. " _Just wait 'til we get to the planet with the green dancing girls_ , you said. _A girl at every gate_ , you said. _Jack O'Neill, spreading the seeds of diplomacy throughout the universe_ " The facade busted and Jack began to laugh.

*****************************************************

Emily Satterfield poked the red head on her left and pointed up at the bar. "What's up with grandpa and the cute geek?"

"Who knows. I do not ever want to get that sloppy drunk though!" She glanced at her watch. "Hey, we've got to get back to the Academy or we'll be late for our squadron meeting. They're gonna talk about career field dream sheets tonight."

Emily glanced back at the two men as she walked towards the door. She could have sworn the "cute geek" winked at her.


End file.
